Forgotten
by XoverMasta
Summary: Many people have the fear of being forgotten, but even so very few succeed in being remembered. And Namikaze Naruto is one of those forgotten. Cast out by the village Naruto runs into Fizz who was sent to recruit him into the League of Legends. Now as a champion will the Forgotten Hero leave a legacy? Series of one-shots. Rating may or may not go up.
1. Forgotten

**Hey all so this is a one-shot/two-shot/series of one-shots in which I thought up! You see my guy friends are nerds… jk love you guys but really LoL!? I mean c'mon guys!**

**Did you really need to get me to play it… You did… well you guys suck… Cause I am now freaking level ten in three days… I am addicted and I am hoping it to end, because I am a girl! (No offense to those girls who are gamers!)**

**BUT I ABSOLUTELY AM IN LOVE WITH CHO'GATH (MY CHO CHO) AND SHYVANA (MY DRAGURL)! Sorry Ashe (Asher) and Fizz (Fizzles XD)you guys are my fourth and third! Lolz!**

**And then Rengar (Rengo) is my sixth, while Garen (Gar Gar) is my fifth!**

**So anyways I was browsing through the characters of the game (noob here! XD) and I came across Ahri aka the Nine tailed fucking fox…**

**So anyways I found it fitting to do a pairing with her in it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Forgotten Hero**

* * *

_They called me a hero, their protector; because for them I sacrificed all I had._

_When I gave up the one thing this world had for me I lost everything, but I saved them… and they thanked me by throwing me out. _

_By casting me away._

_By calling me in devil's incarnate._

_I gave up my mortality for them, and they threw me aside like trash, like a fucking tool._

_To them I am dead._

_To them I am no longer part of their village._

_To _them _I am nothing more than a _mistake.

_I am the forgotten hero._

_I am Namikaze Naruto._

Xx

"Looks like starvation is off the list." A blonde haired man muttered to himself, as he looked down at his hands. "So that only leaves suffocation, and exhaustion…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I might as well check those off the list since I already tried drowning, and haven't been sleeping for a month…"

And with those words his cerulean eyes dulled, and his shoulders slumped.

"Looks like there's no way out…" the young man muttered, his gaze flickering to the trees that surrounded him. "I might as well just stay here forever… maybe Kami will be forgiving and find a way to kill me…"

"Get him!"

Well if the shinobi of Konaha don't find out a way first.

Turning to his left Naruto peered upwards, meeting the cool collective gaze of a Konaha Anbu.

"Namikaze Naruto, former Genin of Konaha, now Nuke Nin, you are under official arrest under the Hokage's orders." The Anbu said monotonously. "Now come along quietly."

The blonde snorted. "And if I don't?"

The Anbu took a step forward unsheathing his katana, and as he did so thirty or so men appeared behind him. "Well if you don't … then we'll make you."

"Right." Naruto said dryly, his gaze flickering over each of the shinobi individually. "Well I'm afraid I don't want or have any desire to _ever _return to that hell hole you call a village."

Under his mask the Anbu Captain smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that." Then he charged, his katana at ready, his men following him close behind.

Ten or so kept their distance from the blonde while the other twenty lunged right at him, various weapons in each of their hands.

Almost boringly the blonde waved his hand just as the lead captain's blade tip touched his arm… the results were immediate. Men were sent flying away as the wind knocked them into trees, and then the trees too also began to fall.

The Anbu captain stood no chance to the wind as he slammed into one of his companions sending them both sprawling to the floor unconscious. The wind he sent out couldn't have been more than five seconds, but the results left a good sized dent in the forest floor.

Naruto looked at his handiwork, his whiskered face expressionless. "I know you're there." He said quietly. "Come out," his killing intent began to spike. "Or," he paused. "I will make you."

It was silent for a moment before the bushes behind him parted to reveal a… fish?

"Hey," the fish smiled, "What's up!"

Now… Naruto had seen some strange things in his life, I mean he was fucking fused with a giant beast of chakra which made him immortal; but a talking fish with a trident? Even he was beginning to think he was mental.

"Um, Hello?" he answered carefully, even as his eyes narrowed in preparation for attack.

The fish thing just nodded happily, seeming to ignore the blondes guarded eyes, before he turned to scrutinize the battle field, well, if you could call that a battle.

"You fight well." He commented with a grin. "I'm Fizz by the way."

"Okay." Naruto said slowly, before he hesitantly shook Fizz's outstretched hand. "I'm Naruto."

"Yeah I know who you are." Fizz said grimly, his eyes becoming sad as he gazed up at the blonde. "And I know of what you've been through."

"…"

Fizz cleared his throat. "So I know this will sound… swimmingly(1) crazy, but hear me out."

"I'm talking to a fish." The blonde said blandly, "I think we already established crazy."

"Touché." The trident wielding fish cackled. "But in seriousness… well you see I am here to recruit you into the League!"

"The League?"

"Yes the League of Legends!"

Xx

_As you could guess I was very… wary of this new development, but this Fizz character seemed friendly enough, and I could tell he was being sincere so I followed him… which was the best decision I have ever made in my now immortal life._

_This League… saved me._

Xx

Naruto looked around in awe, everything was just so… unreal.

In front of him was the biggest building he has ever seen. It was beautiful, painted a dark ocean blue, and a crystal white. Gold trimming was on each building as it glowed with an almost unworldly glow.

But even as beautiful as that was what really stood out was the large dome-like stadium behind it; towering two Hokage towers high, and about the size of The Forest of Death… it was—well—huge. Surrounding it was a mass of people, some of them looking very much like civilians; while some others looked much more mysterious, wearing silvery-blue cowls, with their hoods up and covering their faces. A huge… red monster stood outside, looking around angrily as cameras flashed in his green eyes. He looked just about ready to lunge at them all, but seemed to be held back by an invisible source, making him snarl as slobber escaped past his maw. (2)

One of the hooded figures stood next to him, his hand glowing with blue power.

Naruto took in the scene gaping. "This… is amazing."

Fizz chuckled, "I know that was my same reaction," he smiled in his fishy way, pointing to the opening doors. "Land ho' (3) mate!" he yelled before running towards the entrance.

"Err… what?"

Xx

_I was brought to a room filled with my files, but they were saved on things called 'computers.' They let me look at my 'Lore' and make any corrections I wanted for it… but they wouldn't let me see my 'move set'._

Xx

Lore:

In another world known as the Shinobi Nations was where a boy named Namikaze Naruto lived, and worked as a shinobi or ninja. As a young boy his parents had sealed the 'Kyuubi' or the Nine Tailed Fox into him, in hopes he would be seen as a hero before dying… but the villagers did the exact opposite of his parents' wishes. Treated as an outcast Namikaze Naruto paid no attention to the taunts, ignoring them with a head held high. He stuck to his nindo or 'ninja way' a personaly law set by a person, and his was to never go back on his word, or to never give up. Years later and still following that nindo he was considered to be the finest shinobi of Konaha, their savior, but in his time of need they left him. Having no choice as he faced against his dimensions greatest enemy he fused with Kurama (Nine Tails) in the hopes of defeating him; and he succeeded… the only price was the one thing that grounded him to the world, his mortality.

Once again the villagers treated him as an outcast for being different, for being too powerful, and no longer having the strength to deal with it after the war Naruto left the village. Upon meeting Fizz he too joined the League of Legends.

Naruto reread the passage over and over, even though he wanted to delete everything in it he couldn't bring himself to do so. If he erased it… it was like running away all over again. If he showed this to the world maybe it would help prevent some things…,maybe one day someone from Konaha would read this…

With a deep breath he pressed 'save' and the words then updated onto the 'League of Legends' Site, listing him under "NEW CHAMPION", whatever that meant.

Xx

_And thus my time in the League started. I learned about this new intricate way of fighting, in which champion were told what to do by these people called 'Summoners', and when one died they were revived after a period of time. _

_At first I admit I wasn't the most popular champion, but after a Summoner of level twenty played me he spread the word of my domination. I was suddenly needed all at once by excited Summoners… and who am I to say no?_

Xx

Naruto walked through the waves of people; around him paparazzi swarmed him like bees to honey, all too excited at seeing one of the more popular Champions of the League. It was unusual for one of the higher ups to go through town without body guards (especially considering Naruto was one of the better looking ones), but Naruto was absolutely set on doing something.

And when Naruto set his mind onto something very little could stop him.

Weaving through the crowd (signing some autographs along the way) the whiskered blonde stopped outside a small supermarket his mouth watering in anticipation.

Just last night after only ten bowls of his instant ramen he came upon the most horrid of all discoveries. He was going through his daily routine of eating: opening the cabinet, reaching his hand inside, and then he was _supposed _to pull out one of his beautiful cups… but that didn't happen. That's right Naruto Uzumaki was out of ramen.

Those simple three words sent his mind into the deepest turmoil, so after a minute of grieving the whiskered blonde had gone to Twisted Fate (who for some reason knew about almost everything), to find out when the next shipment of ramen would come…

And the bearded gambler answered with 'A month.'

A whole fucking month without ramen!?

Naruto's mind went to 'Hells to the no' mode, and thus we find ourselves here; outside a supermarket.

With hurried steps Naruto burst through the automatic doors, ignoring all of the open-mouthed stares he ran through the aisles.

"Soups, soups, soups." Naruto chanted as he read the labels of each aisle, "Please have a soup section."

And finally after what seemed like hours Naruto spotted it.

Right under the canned chicken noodle soup was the last instant miso flavored ramen, or should he say _his _last instant miso flavored ramen.

Pushing through the a shopping carts Naruto lunged towards the cup, his right arm outstretched in anticipated glee, but just before he could grab it, a well-manicured hand swooped down and took it off the shelf.

Gaping in despair, Naruto turned to the offender. "Hey that was mine!" he shouted almost childishly. "I saw it—it… it…" The blonde's jaw went slack to the side, as he stared into the most beautiful pair of amber eyes he had ever seen.

"Were you saying something sir?" the woman asked innocently, her eyes although were only glittering with mischief.

She was about 5'8/5'6 with long, silky black hair that gently framed her flawless face. She wore a red, kimono that showed quite a bit of her (ahem) cleavage, leaving barely any room for the imagination. Underneath it she wore bandages—much like the one's Kurenia-sensei wore—around her legs. And the most interesting part about her was the ear-like tuffs of hair that stood on her head… and whisker marks… and her tails…

Her nine beautiful white tails that—wait… WHAT!?

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth—which had finally closed—once again opened. Nine tails… she had fucking nine tails, and whisker marks…

Holy shit.

As it seems the fox lady also had took a one-over over the blonde hero, her amber eyes now mirroring his own cerulean.

"Umm," Naruto cleared his throat nervously, his eyes still fixated on one of her snow white tails. "Sorry about that, my names Namikaze Naruto." He extended his hand in offering. "What's your name… miss?"

"Ahri," the woman answered, the one tail Naruto had been staring swayed slightly; bringing the blonde's attention to once again land on her face, which was just as distracting.

"Ahri." Naruto tested, his lips upturning into a smile. "That's a pretty name."

"Hmm, thank you." Ahri giggled, her eyes drifting hungrily over his form.

The blonde swallowed nervously, her glance making him feel a little hot under the collar, "So, I-I guess I'll see you around." He muttered, glancing down at his shoes; but before he could leave a nimble hand grabbed his wrist, halting him midway.

His ramen cup was placed in his hand, and he turned to the woman in surprise.

"I think you want this more than I do." Ahri said softy, the hand not holding his wrist went to trial up his neck. "But of course I'll be expecting repayment…" And as she said that she brought her head closer to his, her lips angling to capture his own.

On reflex Naruto began to close his own eyes, but before their lips touched, a finger lightly flicked his nose. Making his cerulean orbs snap open to meet amused golden.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ahri said teasingly, her finger waggling in front of his face. "What I meantt was a date little boy."

Naruto blinked. "W-Wait, w—"

"Pick me up tomorrow at two at the main lobby of the Stadium." The woman said, before turning around with a wave of her hips.

"W-Wai—"

"Oh and…" she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him her amber eyes glittering, "Don't be late."

"…" Naruto's mouth hung open as she walked away, the gears in his mind still turning in the process of trying to understand what the hell just went on. "Wait, what!?"

Xx

_And that's how I first met Ahri, she was… interesting. A bit too flirty at times, but she meant well. As it turned out like me she was half fox—but of course I was a fox giant fox chakra demon… thingy... but same thing right?_

_And as you can guess after the first date, _I _(note the I) asked her for a second one, then a third, then a fourth, until we were going steady. It took a while… and I mean a while. We had our fights, but eventually we made up (they were usually over her or me being to possessive or some shit like that). _

_What I mean is—let me just get this straight, all the girls in the league are fucking hot._

_And I—don't mean to brag or anything—am and was the pretty much only attractive guy, so the female fans and/or summoners would sometimes go—for the lack of better words—gaga on me… and then the guys on Ahri, which for them never ended well._

Xx

"**Summoner 1; Garen requests aid in the Outer Turrent**"

"I'm coming." Naruto yelled, his summoner saying the same; as he ran through the jungle.

Whenever he was summoned Naruto (in his regular skin) would wear his black Konaha headband—with the insignia scratched out of course—and his black over coat with orange flames dancing on the bottom. Under it he wore Anbu armor, and navy shinobi pants, good for protection and mobility.

Jumping out of the bushes using his Passive Ability, Prankster (which enables him to leap onto enemies within 10 feet of him) he landed on top of—ironically—Fizz.

With a few quick well-placed punches and his W (Rasengan) a feminine voice rang in his head, "**Naruto has slain an enemy.**"

Looking down at a now bloodied Fizz, the blonde bowed his head slightly. "Sorry man." And then he was on his way looking for more champions to slaughter.

His days were always like this in the League, repetitive and harsh; seeing his comrade's fall by his hands constantly… but it was good to know they always came back. But the worst, always the worst was when he was faced against Ahri. Those battles seemed to extend forever, and whenever he ever struck her down he'd always begin to tear up. Not cry, just tear.

With a mighty leap Naruto once again hit another champion, Katrina. This time using his E (Shadow Clone) to ambush her on both sides. A dirty trick, but he was a ninja, and ninja's don't play nice.

"Rasengan!" He growled through gritted teeth, as a knife went into his side in her attempt to escape. Both he and his clone formed their signature jutsu in their palms before slamming it into the dark pinkette's stomach; sending her flying through the air.

"**Naruto is unstoppable."**

Repetitive it may be, but he was never bored.

And at least this way… he will never be forgotten.

* * *

**DONE!**

**(1) That's part of Fizzles (Fizz) lil phrases so I added it in there**

**(2) Yes that was Cho Cho (Cho'gath)**

**(3) Same as 1**

**So next chapter will probably be more Naruto/Ahri, since this was only the intro… or I might just leave it like this!**

**LoL!**

**;P**

**OR I may make this into a series of one-shots centering this couple... but whatever you guys want :).**

**I will also be making a Naru/Kayle soon so expect that! I also am thinking about a Naru/Ashe... but anyways REVIEW!**

**-XM**

**Oh right and I also less than 3 ya'll (That's a heart in case u didnt kno!)**


	2. Spin to Win

**HEY ALL!**

**So I decided this would be a one-shot series! They'll just be a bunch of one-shots some related some not about Naruto's life in the League, and Naruto's time with Ahri.**

**This will be just a side thing, you know something to write when I want a break from my other stories... so yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never... ever own Naruto and LoL... but if I did I would make a champion that's so OP it will make Temmo look weak! I mean seriously that little guy is annoying as hell... him and Ashe's huge-ass arrows! I don't know how they hit people sometimes.**

**Oh yeah some people were saying how they didn't like it when I used the keyboard references, and I'm just letting you know the only reason I used them was because it was easier to explain the moves that way.**

* * *

**Spin to Win**

* * *

"Uzumakkkiiiiiiiiiiiiii—umph!"

"Again!"

"Grr… Uzumakkkiiiiiiiiiiiii—ARG!"

"Again!"

"Uzu—you know what." Naruto turned towards his instructor his eye twitching. "I don't think I'll ever get this, this move is _impossible_."

His 'instructor' was a brown haired man in green and silver armor, whom was right now looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Then how come I can do it?"

"Because you're weird like that Garen." The blonde dead-panned, before clutching his head as the world spun around him. "Kami-sama… How do you not get dizzy!?"

After their last battle in the Twisted Treeline Naruto had asked the 'Might of Demacia' for 'spinning lessons'. His reason were that Darius—Garen's rival had been on his team, and had been musing aloud onto how Garen spun not only consecutively, but while also keeping his voice steady as he bellowed out one long, 'DEMACIA!'. And thus after having a talk, and a bottle of sake the two warriors started their lessons… Naruto falling down on his ass only twenty times.

"I've adapted."

The blonde face-faulted. "… I'm going to regret asking this, but how did you adapt?"

"By spinning."

Naruto stared at the brunette his eye once again twitching. "You're terrible at giving advice."

"It's a gift." Garen said nonchalantly, mirth shining in his gaze as he stared at his blonde friend. "But I suppose we can call it a day, I am going to be representing Demacia in The Field of Justice, in just an hour."

The blonde snorted. "Yeah Shyvana's going too right? Damn there goes all the people who have spin moves…" the blonde blinked. "Wait I just noticed something… aren't you and Shyvana both from Demacia."

"Yes."

"And Darius and Katarina are both from Noxias?"

"Yeah…"

"And you all have these spinning like moves right?"

"You're point?"

"… You are all OP."

Garen uncrossed his arms, his eyebrows only rising higher though. "Says the one who makes copies of himself, and transforms into a weird fox/sage thing."

"Shyvana's a dragon."

"You're a fox."

"Darius' ult is a slam dunk."

"You can grow claws."

"You spin around—I don't know how many times—while yelling at the top of your lungs!"

"You can pull people in using that weird-ass chakra arm."

"Yeah well Katarina can shunpo!"

"And your passive ability allows you to leap onto enemies."

"Yeah well… your ult hits a person with a huge-ass sword."

"And you shove someone in the gut with a weird orb."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Not to mention you also have a _hot _girlfriend." Garen added impishly, the blonde blushing at his words.

"H-How do you—"

"Naruto, it's so obvious it's pathetic." Garen dead-panned. "If you guys wanted to keep it secret you should've—I don't know—lightened up on the 'PDA'… In Demacia it would be almost un—"

"Wait, y-you saw us!?" Naruto asked/yelled halting the Demacian's rant.

"Yeah, everyone did."

"E-Everyone…" Naruto's jaw went slack, "Wait… and you didn't look away!?"

"Did I have a reason too?"

The blonde continued to gape at the Demacian. "So you just watched as one of your best friends made-out with a girl!?"

Garen blinked once, before chuckling sheepishly, "When you put it like that I sound like a pervert, but yeah pretty much." He then shrugged, his over-sized shoulder armor almost reaching his forehead at the action. "And it wasn't like I was the only one looking."

"Yeah you told me that… wait… who else saw?"

"Uhhh." Garen tilted his head to the side, his hand stroking his chin in thought. "Udyr, Volibear, Shyvana, Fizz—and I don't know how you didn't hear him when he said, 'Get some'—ummm, Diana, Fiora—"

"Okay better question, what champion _didn't _see us."

Garen blinked, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Ummm… Ashe, Trydamere, and… that's about it." The man then smiled perversely. "But I can imagine they were probably doing something very much similar to what you and Ahri were doing."

"…" Naruto's eye for the hundredth time of the day twitched. "Why am I your friend again?"

Xx

"And you came to me with this issue why?"

"Ahh come on Fiora," Naruto begged, as the said duelist struck the dummy in front of her with her foil. "You're the best swordswoman here! (Don't tell Kayle, and all the other female sword-wielding champions I said that) If anyone can figure out how Garen does it, it's you!"

The red-head turned towards him, her eyes flickering to his warily. "Flattery will get you nowhere Uzumaki…" She got back in her stance, "And why don't you just ask Garen yourself?"

"Because he's an ass." Naruto dead-panned. "Come on Fio, pleassssssseeeeee." His eyes widened and watered as he pulled off the puppy-dog face. "Pretty please!"

"The answer Uzumaki is still a no."

"… Please."

"No."

"Pwease?"

"N-No."

"Pweety, pwease?" he asked, his lip puckered slightly as he showed his best jutsu next to his 'Sexy Jutsu', the I-am-a-cute-puppy-dog no jutsu. "Pweety Pwease with a wittle chweery on top?"

Fiora stopped her assault on the dummy, her shoulders slumping in defeat under his adorable gaze. 'Fi—"

"YES!" Pulling her into a hug Naruto squashed their faces together comically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He then released her and pointed to the screen. "Look out Field of Justice Uzumaki Naruto is going to spin it!"

Xx

"Its official… you are hopeless."

"Damn it!" Naruto cried anime tears falling down his face. "And to make it worse it's impossible to hate you with your accent!"

Xx

So to sum up the rest of the day for Naruto in a couple of words, the blonde basically went to every sword, and ax wielding champion to help/find out Garen's secret to his infamous 'Spin to Win'… and he was having no luck.

He considered going back to Garen to ask for help again, but he didn't want to give the soldier the satisfaction; so because of his damn pride he was running around everywhere looking for some answers. The reporters and paparazzi not making it easy for him either, some Summoners actually shot him jealous looks and/or flipped the bird at him for taking away their chances at getting Ahri… those idiots.

With a deep sigh the whiskered blonde glanced towards the clock in the library, where—as you can guess—was where he was studying books about Demacia to see if Garen's secret was written in any book…

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted, "I'm late, damn—"

"Shhhhh."

"Sorry." He whispered, before speeding out of the library, leaving the books on the table.

Man sometimes being a champion wasn't easy especially when you couldn't be late to a match… ever.

Xx

**Naruto has slain an enemy.**

"Sorry." The whiskered blonde muttered, as the lifeless eyes of Volibear stared up at him.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!"

Reacting quickly the blonde raced to the side, Lux's ultimate skimming past his arm leaving a red scorch mark in its wake. His teammate—Master Yi—raced past him using his 'Q' to race towards Lux. As both he and his summoner recovered, the blonde bunched his muscles before leaping through the air, and onto an overwhelmed Lux.

"Rasengan!"

**Naruto has slain an enemy.**

_Summoner 2 (Master Yi): Hey man no ksing!_

_Summoner 5 (Naruto): Sorry!_

Both Yi and the blonde looked at each other before rolling their eyes, summoners were odd.

**Ping.**

**Ahri requests aid on the outer turrent.**

Ahri…

**Ping. **

**Ahri requests aid on outer turrent.**

**Ping.**

**Ping.**

She was in trouble.

Looking towards Master Yi, whom nodded at him.

"Go I got midlane covered with my Wuju style."

Both he and his summoner nodded before racing towards the jungle. His heart pounded as he sped by the Golem, and the Baron. Ahead of him he could see Ahri running away from Darius and Olaf, the latter's axes missing her by an inch.

"Ahri!" Naruto shouted, drawing both her and the summoners attention to him. "This way!"

Nodding her head, she dashed towards him using her ult her eyes wide with fear and exhaustion. It was obvious she was near 'death' in her beaten up state, and with Darius and Olaf quickly closing in on the both of them it looked as if they both might just go down… unless…

"Uzu…" he took a deep breath, Kyuubi chakra gathering around his hands in the form of claws. "UZUMAKKKIIIIIIIII!" he yelled, the chakra expanding outwards in a mighty sweep.

His hands slapped both of the ax wielding men across the face pushing them back with an astounding force.

_**Summoner 1 (Ahri): "Holy shit WTF was that!?"**_

_Summoner 5 (Naruto): "Idk I think he slipped out of my spell for a bit there or something!"_

"Tch, summoners these days..." Naruto grumbled as both he and Ahri passed the turrent, the blonde ceasing in his spinning. "Recall Ahri." He said the fox-girl nodding, but not before a sly smile spread across her face.

"Come here Naruto." She said softly her finger beckoning him forward, as the familiar blue light of the recall glowed around her.

10

9

Blinking, Naruto slowly made his way over.

8

7

When he was just an arm's length from her, her hand lashed out; sharpened nails digging into the skin of his forearm.

6

With inhuman strength she pulled the blonde forward her lips capturing his in a heated kiss.

5

4

Naruto groaned, as her hands went to tangle in his semi-sweaty hair; he could hear the disgusted and turned-on voices of the summoners in his head, but he paid them no attention, as Ahri's tongue came out to play with his. His hands clenched on her waist, as his head tilted to the side to deepen the already hot kiss.

"Fuck." he muttered, before Ahri silenced him by pushing his lips back to her own.

3

2

1

The vixen pulled away as her form glowed a bluish-white, she sent Naruto a small, promising smile before disappearing; leaving the said blonde standing there with a gaping mouth, and a big problem… and he meant a _big _problem.

"Ah shit." Naruto muttered as he stared down at his pants, his summoner laughing at his predicament.

Well he did sure Spin to Win… if you know what I mean.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So what was the point of this one-shot?**

**Well idk if I'm the only who notices it or not but sometimes champions do some weird shit. Like one time I was Darius and right when I was about to die I got hit and still survived with like one HP, and the guy was supposed to kill me if I did the math right. Also some characters do hidden things like Skarnar acts like a Pokemon if he's left alone for a while.**

**So yeah.**

**I also wanted to show the relationships of some champions with Naruto. Garen and Naruto are close, and he and Fiora spar sometimes so they're also pretty tight.**

**So tell me what you thought.**

**If you want to see a certain character in hear give me a holler, but if you just want more Naruto and Ahri you can just say that too.**

**I'm thinking of a Christmas thing next.**

**-XM**

**P.S. Oh yeah… REVIEWWWW!**


	3. Just For Fun

**HEY ALL!**

**So a lot of you are probably like FINALLY THE BITCH IS BACKKKKK!**

**And truthfully yes yes I am… but only for now.**

**And to people wondering why my set of one-shots only have three chappies its because even though it says complete I'm not through, I'm just saying that I have finished the first main/intro one.**

**Now this one is just our favorite ninja poking some fun around the Fields of Justice, and also some points in which I've always thought about.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Just Some Fun**

* * *

**Xx Mundo goes Wherever he Pleases xX (1)**

**An ally has been slain.**

Twitch.

**An ally has been slain.**

Twitch.

Twitch.

**An ally has been—**

"SHUT UP WE GET IT ALREADY!" Naruto snarled, glaring up at the sky/announcer, a tick mark visible on his brow. "God damn it, Mundo is going to lose this match for us!" He ranted before turning to Katarina who was (strangely) top laning with him. "I'm going to recall, I need to talk to Mundo, I'll be back."

"… Tch, whatever." The Noxian grumbled waving her right hand in a dismissive gesture, her left hand too occupied with throwing knives to be used.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the assassin before he sent a silent message to his summoner to recall, almost instantly after a soft blue light surrounded him, making his tense muscles relax slightly in the soothing feeling… only to have one of Katarina's blades whizz past his nose. He flinched away before glaring heatedly at the smirking woman.

"Fuck you." Naruto growled before his form shimmered away back to base.

And as his luck would have it standing next to him ordering—probably—some health regenerative item at the shop, was Dr. Mundo.

"MUNDO!" Naruto called, gaining the purple Hulk look-a-likes attention, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the blonde growled. "Taking on all four of them is insane!"

The man looked at him almost stupidly, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Mundo take on enemy team! Mundo goes where he pleases!" He said sloppily, saliva splattering all over Naruto's cloak.

_What did I ever do to deserve this? _Naruto dead-panned, from behind the man he could see 'Teemo's Grandfather' (I can't be the only one who thinks he looks a lot like Teemo can I?) aka the Shop Keeper cast him a sympathetic glance. "Yes well, why don't you go where you please… that isn't near an enemy alright."

The man smiled widely, more drool escaping past his teeth, "Yes, Mundo can do that!"

Xx

"WHERE THE HELL IS MUNDO!" Naruto screamed, dodging to the side to avoid another of Janna's gusts of wind.

"Umm, h-hold on!" Ezreal muttered, a map appearing magically in his hands, making all his teammates resist the urge to fall backwards comically.

"And the person who says "Who needs a map," has a map, typical." The blonde grumbled, watching as Ezreal's face became contorted in… disbelief.

"What in the…" He turned to the other three champions frantically. "Guys look at this!" He shoved the map in all their faces revealing the icons of all their locations. "Mundo is—"

"How did he get there!?"

Xx

"MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES!" The man in question sang, as he danced around the outside of the stadium.

* * *

**Xx Never prank a Sniper xX (2)**

"… Are you sure we should be doing this!?"

"No, but it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, but… isn't she your partner?"

"Makes it even better!"

Naruto turned towards the rambunctious pink-haired woman eyeing her warily. "Vi, do you truly think it's a smart idea to prank a sniper, especially since that sniper is the head of the Police Force?"

"Yes."

"Well," Naruto smirked. "I suppose great minds think alike then."

"So you in?"

"You bet," Naruto smirked.

Xx

"So," Naruto mumbled, inwardly cursing Vi for ditching him, but he supposed she was just getting him back for leaving her the last time they pranked Caitlyn... Nervously he cleared his throat, his hands were cuffed over his head, by… pinky, fuzzy handcuffs; and Caitlyn's sniper rifle was aiming dangerously down south. "You really do have fuzzy cuffs at home."

* * *

**Xx Up For a Game of Pinball? xX (3)**

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Naruto raced through the brush the whole enemy team trailing only a couple paces or so behind him.

"God dam—" A loud roar interrupted his rant, as Volibear raced towards him on all fours, face set in an ugly seer.

"Oh fuck me." Naruto deadpanned as he was sent flying over Volibear's back, into the awaiting point of Xin Zhoa's spear.

The Seneschal of Demacia, slashed across his chest, before knocking the blonde back into Shyvana, whom leaped over him—in her dragon form mind you—sending him sprawling down to the floor. Gasping for air, Naruto dodged towards the right narrowly missing Jarvan's spear, however the Prince wasn't done with him.

A loud crash was heard as a barrier of stone surrounded both Naruto and Jarvan. The former already battered and bruised only sighed in defeat.

"Next time you plan to use me as a pinball would you mind giving me a heads up first?" He asked blandly.

Jarvan chuckled, "Sorry no can do… Now… DEMACIA!"

* * *

**Xx WHATS GOING ON HERE!? xX (4)**

"Garen what are you—"

"Shhh." The Might of Demacia muttered, putting his hand over Ahri's mouth. "Be quiet, listen."

The vixen raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told pressing her ear against the door.

"Alright hold it there—no not there—_there_."

"Ow sorry alright, it's my first time…"

"Alright now take it off."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, Naruto I'm sure."

Ahri's eyes immediately hardened, her amber eyes darkening in anger.

"But what if I hurt you."

The fox-woman let out a low growl, her hand reaching for the door handle.

"Naruto you won't hurt me."

"But—!"

"Don't press so hard—"

"What's going on here!" Ahri growled, standing over the—now crushed—door, Garen could be seen beside her blinking almost stupidly.

"A-Ahri, ummm… hi!" Naruto said with a cheeky smile, in his hand was a rifle, and next to him stood Caitlyn who was shaking her head once again at the blonde's form.

* * *

**Xx Accents xX (5)**

"Hey Fiora?"

"Yes, what is it tis time Naruto?"

"How come you're the only person in Demacia I know with that accent?"

* * *

**Xx Demacian Bar xX (6)**

"Ahri."

"FOR DEMACIA!"

"Yes?"

"DEMACIA! DEMACIA!"

"Why again did you—"

"THIS IS FOR DEMACIA!"

"… Why did you choose for us to go to a Demacian bar?"

* * *

**Xx Things I hate about the League xX (7)**

"Things I hate?"

"Yep!" Fizz smiled, taking another bite of his tuna, making a satisfied slurping sound as it slid down his throat. "About the League, every champion—Amph." He took another bite of fish. "Rants once in a while, so—Slurp!" he downed his water. "What do you hate most about the League?"

"Uhhh…" Naruto took up a thinking pose, taping his chin thoughtfully. "Twisted Treeline."

Xx Meanwhile with Amumu xX

"Naruto said he'd meet up with me..." The little mummy sniffed, staring into the darkness of the Twisted Treelines Jungle.

* * *

**Xx Lady Karma? xX(8)**

"This seat taken?"

Riven sent the blonde a dry look, which he only chuckled at before sliding across from her in the cafeteria.

"Where's Irelia and them?"

"At a match."

"Well aren't you talkative today." Naruto said cheekily, before reaching over to take her half-eaten bagel. "You want this?"

"No."

"Thanks then." The blonde smirked, taking a large bite, he looked over at Riven. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much…"

"... If you keep answering in one to three words, I'm going to tell Lux to take you out shop—"

"Well I talked a little to Lady Karma." Riven began, but stopped at Naruto's confused look.

"Karma?"

"… Yeah you know Karma."

"Karma?"

"… Oh God."

* * *

**Xx The League is losing Originality xX (9)**

"Are you sure those two aren't brothers?"

"Pretty sure."

"But they're both greenish blue."

"Yeah and so is Sion."

"You know what I mean."

Both the fish and the whiskered blonde looked back at Hecarim and Thresh whom were both obliviously talking/threatening each other, unaware that the two friends were speaking of them.

"Well if they were brothers who do you think is the older one?"

"Hm," Naruto glanced 'discreetly' between the two, eyeing each of their features closely. "I'd have to say Thresh."

"But Hecarim is taller."

"He's half horse though."

"Yeah but—"

And that argument continued well past Naruto's 'curfew' that had been set by Ahri, in other words he slept on the couch that night.

* * *

**Xx Gems Are… xX (10)**

"Taric!" Naruto yelped, narrowly dodging another of Miss Fortune (Misfortune finally got that) bullets. "Stop admiring your jewels and help me!" He stopped mid step, sweat dropping. "Damn that sounded wrong."

* * *

**Xx Ok xX (11)**

"So you good on the plan?"

"Ok."

"Ok you're good, or ok you're not?'

"Ok."

"Okay?"

"Ok."

"… Is it weird that I'm sort of missing Sasuke right now?"

"Ok."

* * *

**And done. **

**This was just something I wrote for fun, hope you all enjoyed :)))**

**(1) Reference to Mundo's quote and Ezreals. Will go more in depth with Naruto and Katarina's relationship later.**

**(2) Reference to Caitlyn's quote of "Sorry boys I keep to fuzzy cuffs at home", and since Vi and Naruto have similar personalities (in my opinion) I thought them being pranking buddies fit.**

**(3) Had that happen to me once, except I was Darius… not fun XD**

**(4) When Caitlyn said take it off she meant the safety.**

**(5) Just something I noticed, I understand Caitlyn's could have something to do with her being an upperclassmen, but I think Garen is also pretty high up and he doesn't have a Russian accent.**

**(6) Reference to all the Demacian champs yelling out DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**(7) I couldn't resist hating on the place.**

**(8) I couldn't resist that either. (Reference to how no one plays her)**

**(9) I mean really Riot… Thresh looks like crap.**

**(10) reference to how everyone thinks Taric is gay.**

**(11) Had to end it on my favorite number and reference to the infamous Rammus quote… ok**

**Ok**

**Review**

**Ok**

**-XM**

**P.S. Oh yeah, because a lot of you have asked me to make so many Naruto League pairings, I decided to make a series of one/two-shots with Naruto/any league girl. Idk when it'll come out but currently I'm working on a Ashe/Naruto, a Kayle/Naruto, a Fiora/Naruto (In case ur wondering why the girls r first it's because the girl always outclasses the guy… remember that boys), Caitlyn/Naruto, and a Katarina/Naruto. And no it's not a harem just a lot of one-shots :))).**

**So yeah**

**Again Review…**

**Ok**


End file.
